Valentine's Night
by Icicle Raindream
Summary: Blaine helps Kurt realize that the pain is gone, while Kurt fills Blaine in on what was once just a fleeting memory.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Glee or its characters. No profit was made.

**Author's Notes**: This fic(let) takes place directly after Sugar's Valentine's party in the episode _Heart_. You may have previously seen this on the Klaine Week 2012 Tumblr - I submitted it as a "Missing Moment". Hope you like! :D

* * *

Blaine's mouth tasted like Lindt chocolate truffles and vanilla frosting from Quinn's homemade cupcakes, and this was the first time Kurt had gotten to kiss him all day – right now, at nine p.m. on a Tuesday. They were jumbled together in the front seat of Blaine's car, parked outside the "Sugar Shack", in a spot that was conveniently located several feet away from the lot's many overhead streetlights. The car's gearshaft was pressing painfully into Kurt's left thigh as he tried to angle himself as close to Blaine as possible, and Blaine, in turn, was twisted somewhat awkwardly in his seat, facing Kurt, clinging to him with both arms and trying to tug him nearer with each passing second.

They kissed hungrily, relief at the intimate contact passing through both of them as Kurt fisted Blaine's jacket, wrinkling the lapel within his grip. Blaine let out a soft noise of content as his hands grazed over Kurt's waist, fingers brushing the belt of his pants across his lower back. They broke for air and Kurt kept his eyes closed, letting out a harsh breath as Blaine mouthed hotly down his neck, unwilling to part from Kurt's skin. Kurt's nose brushed Blaine's right cheek, and suddenly, as if he was surfacing unexpectedly into the cold from an endless depth of warm ocean, Kurt remembered that Blaine's eye patch was gone, that Blaine hadn't been wearing it all night, and they hadn't spoken a word on the matter.

That's when he abruptly pulled away.

Blaine blinked at him in surprise, caught off guard, trying to come back to his rational brain as quickly as possible. "Kurt? What's wrong?" He was breathless, his face scrunched with confusion as Kurt stared, expressionless, back at him.

"I…I…" Kurt couldn't come up with what he wanted to say. This day had been an odd one for him, first starting with what he thought were Blaine's wonderful attempts at romance, which turned into his unanticipated meeting with Karofsky, which then turned into a blissful reunion with Blaine, who'd held him on the dance floor tonight, kissed his temple and told him he loved him. They were together again, seemingly whole, but despite all the surprises of the day, Blaine's revelation that he no longer needed his patch seemed, right now, the biggest surprise of all. And the one Kurt was worried most about.

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own, and the warmth of his skin brought Kurt back to attention, away from his drifting thoughts, and he realized he'd been mindlessly petting Blaine's lapel, unconsciously trying to brush out the wrinkles. He lifted his hand from under Blaine's to his face then, reaching tentatively for the area just under Blaine's right eye.

Kurt touched Blaine's cheek gently, not wanting to hurt him. But Blaine chuckled instantly, a warm, soothing sound, a smile stretching across his face. "It's okay, baby," he whispered comfortingly, as Kurt's fingers lightly wandered down his cheek, away from his eye. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Not at all."

Kurt looked relieved at Blaine's admission, but not convinced. Blaine chuckled again and gently took Kurt's hand in his own. He closed his eyes and slowly guided Kurt's fingertips over the lashes of his right eye, with enough pressure for Kurt to feel, but not cause harm. Their hands traveled over Blaine's eyelid, then further up to his eyebrow and back down to his cheek again, pads pressing into Blaine's cheekbone. Kurt dropped his hand and Blaine opened his eyes again with a smile. "See? No pain."

A glimmer of a smile passed briefly over Kurt's face, but then he fell solemn again. "I was there when you woke up," he whispered, as if this news was a secret.

It certainly wasn't. Blaine remembered that day easily, remembered being wheeled into his hospital room, feeling worn and still groggy but happy to see his parents and Kurt - Kurt sitting carefully on the edge of his bed, holding out a cup of water with a straw for him to drink from, running one warm hand down Blaine's good cheek – those memories were all clear as day. But Blaine waited patiently for him to continue anyway.

"The nurse came out to get us, before you'd even been moved to your room. She said we could see you, and your parents told me I could go before them." Kurt let out a dry laugh. "I was the first person you saw after your surgery. Did you know that? You said my name."

Blaine was staring intently at Kurt now, enrapt. What Kurt was describing picked at the back of his brain, something familiar that he couldn't put his finger on. "I did?"

Kurt grinned sweetly, cracking his sullen demeanor. "Yes. You were totally out of it, like the nurse said you would be. But when you saw me you said my name, and then closed your eyes again."

Realization flickered over Blaine's face. "You kissed me?"

Kurt smiled wider, nodding. "On the forehead."

Blaine huffed out a laugh. "Wow, okay. I remember that, but at the time, I'd honestly thought that one of the nurses had kissed me."

Kurt snorted fondly. "You were completely incoherent. Except for when you said my name."

Blaine hummed. "It's really nice to know that was you and not one of my nurses overstepping her bounds." He laughed quietly, reaching down to entwine their fingers, stroking Kurt's knuckles with his thumb. "It was so cold in that room, but your lips were warm." He gazed up at Kurt from under thick lashes, eyes shining in the darkness. Kurt squeezed his hand and grinned happily at him.

"Come here," Kurt whispered, pulling gently on Blaine's hand. "I have something else I need to tell you."

Blaine shifted closer in interest, expecting Kurt to whisper more to him – perhaps another detail from when Blaine was still half in the grip of anesthesia – but Kurt just leaned forward and kissed him, pressing their lips together firmly before opening his mouth and pushing the kiss deeper.

"I love you," Blaine breathed. He bent his head to pick up where they'd left off, trailing heated kisses down Kurt's neck.

Kurt cradled his head with his hand, keeping Blaine's face pressed against his skin. "I love you, too. So much."

Blaine kissed him on the mouth again, hard, full of wanting. "Let's get out of here. We still have Valentine's _night_ to celebrate."

Kurt nodded against his lips. Blaine kissed him once more and turned to start up the car. They both righted themselves in their seats, fastened their seat belts, and Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's as they pulled out of their spot, fingers twining tightly. "Yes," he agreed quietly, his eyes sparkling with one glance from Blaine. "Yes, more celebrations indeed."


End file.
